


Pearls

by Savva



Series: My FanArt [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/pseuds/Savva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This rose of pearl-coated infinity transforms the diseased slums of a broken heart into a palace made of psalms and gold."</p><p>― Aberjhani, Visions of a Skylark Dressed in Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and images belong to their rightful owners. This is for entertainment only and no profit is being sought or gained.


End file.
